Baby Steps
by KuteKittehs
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's daughter is getting frustrated while trying to walk. She just can't get the hang of it. SasuNaruSasu, Implied Mpreg, BoyxBoy, Fluff. One-Shot.


**A/N: Heyo! So, I'm really into baby/Mpreg stories especially ones with Naruto and Sasuke. This is just another cutesy baby story with Sasuke and Naruto's baby girl. The only thing is you can't really tell who was the pregnant one in this which might bother some people but it doesn't really matter. Also, Sayu Uchiha is one of my OCs that I made, along with her siblings which haven't been born yet in this story.**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's daughter is getting frustrated while trying to walk. She just can't quite get the hang of it. SasuNaruSasu, Implied Mpreg, BoyxBoy, Fluff. One-Shot.  
Warnings: SasuNaruSasu, Mpreg, BoyxBoy, Fluffy and very minor OOCness.  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I don't own Naruto or its characters. The only character from this that I do own is Sayu.**

Naruto laughed as he watched his first born child try to stand, only to fall on her bottom. She gave a small pout before pulling her face into one of immense concentration and trying again, only to once more fail.

She really was adorable. Her long raven hair was pulled into two loose pigtails using red ribbons. Her bright blue eyes had a certain shine to them which looked similar to gleaming diamonds in the sun, while her whiskered cheeks were tinted pink from her effort.

Really, she was too cute for her own good. He couldn't help but chuckle at her determined face, eyes full of concentration and lips pulled down into a frown while her fine brows were pulled down. She continued to try but no matter how much she tried she could not stay up for more than three seconds.

"Sayu," Naruto called softly, catching the girl's attention. The usually happy and smiley girl was now scowling in frustration as she tried to glare at the person putting off her concentration. "Man, you look like your father when you glare."

"Who looks like their father?" Sasuke questioned as he walked into the living room where his daughter and husband were. The raven noticed the young girl still trying to glare daggers at her blonde parent and chuckled. "Don't worry, Sayu, you'll get the hang of glares eventually but even then your Dobe of a dad will be immune," Sasuke told the girl who didn't even understand what they were saying.

She turnt her glare to her father for interrupting her. It was her mission to stand and her daddy had already stopped her from doing that so couldn't she at least bore holes into his head in peace? Apparently not.

"Hey, my baby girl is not going to be an anti-social robot like you," Naruto stated as he stared at the raven, a cheeky grin on his whiskered face.

Rolling his obsidian eyes Sasuke turnt away from the two and walked into the kitchen. There he began to cook dinner while Naruto continued to laugh at his daughter who had decided to once again attempt her standing. She tried countless times only to get the same result of falling flat on her butt.

"D-daddy," She pouted as her bright blue eyes began to water with unshed tears. Seeing this Naruto quickly rushed to the upset girl's side and pulled her gently into his lap where she let her tears flow down her chubby whiskered cheeks.

"You'll get there," Naruto assured, giving the girl a grin and a thumbs up. He stroked her soft raven locks gently and carefully, being sure not to get any painful knots caught on his fingers. "You'll get it quickly, I bet; because you're the daughter of Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha, believe it!"

"Usuratonkachi, don't make our daughter deaf," Sasuke scolded from the kitchen. The raven didn't see the glare sent his way from the blonde and continued to cook food.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto grumbled as he threw a random child's toy into the kitchen. It was thrown out seconds later only to hit the blonde on the head. "Ow! What the hell, teme?!"

"Shouldn't throw things around our baby, she'll get bad habits," Sasuke chided once more as he remained unfazed by the blonde's anger.

Sayu looked up at the glaring daddy and smiled softly, her tears slowly stopping as she watched her parents interact. Slowly she reached out a small hand and put it against the tanned cheek of the blonde who looked down at her with a soft smile. "I love you," The small raven declared, a bright smile forming on her small little lips.

"I love you too," Naruto laughed as he pulled the girl closer, hugging her tightly to him as he smothered her face with kisses. "I love you so much!"

Sayu squealed with delight at the attention she was receiving and began giggling at the ticklish feeling her daddy was leaving by kissing her. She grinned as she wrapped her small arms around him and laughed blissfully.

From the kitchen Sasuke could hear the two and smiled softly as he cut the vegetables. He really did love the two of them. He listened to the two most important people in his life have fun in the living room while he prepared dinner for them, content.

"Sasuke-Bastard, get here," Naruto called out from the living room.

"What is it idiot?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the door way to the front room. What he saw made him smile, his precious baby girl was stood on slightly shaky legs, supported a little from Naruto, as she grinned happily. "Wow," Sasuke breathed.

"I love you," Sayu told him as she took a few shaky steps towards the male. Sasuke watched in shock as his baby girl took her first few steps, towards him, as his chest swelled with pride. "I love you!"

Naruto grinned as he watched the girl wobble along towards her father. She really was the cutest, most adorable, child in the universe. He chuckled when she nearly fell but managed to right herself, that same determined look on her face.

Slowly she got closer to the older raven that was crouching with his arms outstretched, waiting. Sasuke encouraged the girl and egged her on making her giggle happily as she got closer. Eventually she was close enough and she fell forward, into her father's awaiting arms. "Good girl, Sayu, you did it," Sasuke praised as he lifted the girl into the air, spinning her a little before holding her close to his chest.

Nodding happily the girl snuggled against her father's warmth and closed her eyes. Both parents chuckled at the exhausted look the girl had as she fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. "I'll help cook," Naruto offered as he stood and walked into the kitchen, not even waiting for the reply, and set to work.

Sasuke shook his head and followed his blonde into the room, smiling softly, as he held their daughter close. He could feel her even breath on his neck and her reassuring warmth which gave him a strange feel of happiness. "Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem, Sass," Naruto replied as the two began to work in synchronisation in the kitchen, Sayu still sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

Once the food was ready Sasuke looked over at his grinning husband and rolled his eyes. Waking up Sayu, who whined in protest until she smelt the food, Sasuke kissed the blonde on the lips gently. "We can have ramen tomorrow if you'd like since I know Sayu likes the stuff," Sasuke murmured as he began to help feed the girl.

Even if the young girl was too young to understand a lot of things and had only taken her first steps a little while ago she understood that the word ramen meant tasty food. Happy, both pairs of blue eyes lit up at the thought of their favourite food, "Yosh!"


End file.
